


In The Midnight Hour

by flickawhip



Category: Brave (2012), Disney Animated Fandoms, Disney Princesses, Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merida is awake at midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Midnight Hour

Merida hated being a princess who had to travel, although since her mother and father needed to look after her brothers she was the only one who had time to travel. Elsa, her host, however, was friendly and seemed happy enough to welcome Merida to her home. Merida had found that she liked Anna, Elsa's sister, but not in the same way she liked Elsa. She had always known she would never marry a man, she just had not realised that she could fall so completely in love with another woman. Elsa, for her part, seemed just as confused, although she also seemed calm enough. Merida had found that she could not sleep, although by the time the clock struck midnight she was joined by Elsa. 

The two had talked late into the night and, by the time the sun had come up, the two were fast-asleep on the ice-covered fountain-side.


End file.
